Continuous failure
by bobreke
Summary: Все вышло именно так, как он и задумал. Она бесилась и посылала все известные проклятия в адрес парня, а он весело хохотал.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Сплошные неудачи

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаши Кишимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

I

"Черт! Как можно воротить от меня нос?!" задавалась вопросом Карин, в который раз пережив отказ от своего ненаглядного Саске. "Такими темпами я останусь в дествинницах навсегда" сокрушалась девушка. "Эх Саске, скоро мне будет все равно на кого прыгать. Подумай об этом, пока есть время" мысленно угрожала она ему.

- Думующая Карин! Хуже не придумаешь! – знакомый голос вернул ее в реальность.

- Ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься?! – устало спросила девушка явно недовольная тем, что мечник прервал ее мысли.

- Ну… Когда ты говоришь что-то дельное я затыкаюсь от шока. А в остальных случаях я просто не могу пропустить все твои глупые выходки и бредни мимо ушей, - ответил он весело.

- Я так и думала, что мои эксперименты нанесли тебе глубокий психологический урон. Ты – псих, - заключила она.

- А ты, ставившая эксперименты на живых людей значит нормальная, да?

- Отвали, пока живой, - ответила девушка и встала, чтобы уйти.

- Какие мы грозные, - бросил он ей вслед. Но Карин ничего не ответила.

Несколько дней спустя мечник стал свидетелем очень любопытного разговора. Он как обычно приглядывал за напарницей, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь Саске, однако им двигала не забота о капитане, а возможность высмеить Карин. Вот и сегодня он надеялся это сделать.

- Саске-кун, может быть отправим Джуго и эту полу-рыбу на задание, а сами уеденимся? – предложила девушка.

- Слушай Карин, я устал, перестань говорить глупости, - ответил темноглазый парень.

- Зачем ты так… - начала была девушка, но парень грубо оборвал.

- Надоела.

- Слушай Саске, я хочу отдать тебе всю себя, а ты воротишь нос! Я могу найти и другую кандидатуру! – рассердилась красноволосая.

- Ага, - ответил он коротко и побрел к себе. Девушка была в ярости.

- Вот черт!

- Всю себя говоришь? А это интересно… - весело прокомментировал Суйгетсу.

- Заткнись, идиот! – Карин не ограничилась словестным оскарблением и полезла к нему с кулаками. Мечник легко скрутил девушке руки и наклонившись над ее ухом тихо сказал:

- Я могу заменить Саске. Надумаешь, приходи ко мне.

Все вышло именно так, как он и задумал. Она бесилась и посылала все известные проклятия в адрес парня, а он весело хохотал.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Прошло еще несколько дней после этого инцидента. Хозуки уже давно забыл про него и мирно собирался спать, как послышался стук в дверь. Бормоча недовольно себе под нос, мечник пошел открывать. Открыв дверь, он был крайне удивлен, перед ним стояла Карин.

- Пришла убить на ночь глядя? – спросил он оправившись от шока.

- Помолчи. У меня к тебе предложение, - сказала она спокойно, что не было на нее похоже.

- Да ну? Предупреждаю, если это ни меч, ни деньги или на худой конец секс, то я отказываюсь тебя слушать.

- Это – секс, - ответила она спокойно. У парня глаза вылезли на лоб. Он явно этого не ожидал.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Слушай. Тут такое дело… в общем… ну в общем, я – девственница, - сказала она наконец. Карин ожидала издевок, но лицо мечника не изменилось.

- Я это знал, - девушка удивленно подняла глаза. – Если пришла удивить меня, зря потеряла время.

- Я хочу потерять ее с тобой, - красноволосая старалась говорить ровным голосом.

- Почему я?

- Саске отказал, - что же было скрывать, - с Джуго это невозможно, а кроме тебя в радиусе нескольких миль нет подходящего. Да к тому же, ты же сам предложил свою кандидатуру, помнишь? – напомнила она ему.

-Ну да, помню. Но это как-то неожиданно. Ты прям сегодня хочешь? – он был поражен.

- Вообще-то да, я бы не очень хотела с этим затягивать, - ответила Карин.

- Ну хорошо. Только подожди немного, мне нужно переварить новость, ладно?

- Без проблем.

Они просидели в тишине около получаса.

- Ты как? Выпьешь чего-нибудь? – спросил мечник наконец свою напарницу.

- Нет. Все нормально.

- Ну, тогда пошли, - он поднялся и направился в спальню. Карин последовала за ним. – Раздевайся, - сказал он повелительным тоном, сев на кровать. Девушка несколько минут простояла в неришительности. – Чего ты там копаешься?

- Может лучше ты сам?! – и она села рядом с ним. Суйгетсу был бы рад сам, но он не знал, как везти себя с ней. Это все было как-то неожиданно и странно. Однако нельзя было мешкать, а то чего доброго она могла обсмеять его. Мечник медленно приблизился и почувствовал напрежение девушки. Не нужно было чувствовать чакру, он и так видел что ей не по себе. Парень легонько начал растегивать рубашку и снова почувствовал, как каждый мускул ее тела напрягся.

- Нет, сегодня не получится, - резко остановился Хозуки.

- Почему? – удивилась Карин.

- Это как-то неестественно, - выпалил он.

- Ты дурак? – она явно была шокирована. "Скорее всего, раз самовольно отказываюсь от добычи" подумал мечник, но вслух только сказал:

- Тебе лучше пойти домой и поспать.

- Идиот! Как же я тебя ненавижу! – кричала девушка и демонстративно хлопнув дверью, побрела к себе.

"Два отказа за неделю! У людей что поменялось представление о красоте, или на мне клеймо какое-то?" думала девушка в ярости.

Прошло еще два дня. Карин не то что разговаривать с мечником, даже видеть его не хотела. Суйгетсу конечно все понимал и не сувался в пасть огнедышещему дракону. Однако червячок был запущен и теперь Хозуки часами предстовлял себе непристойные картины с красноволосой напарницей. Он корил себя в день по сотню раз, за то что дал слабинку и пожалел девушку. "Надо было не обращать внимание на то, что она была напряжена и боялась" - думал мечник. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию, пока она не решила переспать с кем-то другим. В конце дня он наконец набрался храбрости и подошел к девушке.

- Привет, - сказал он, стараясь не подходить слишком близко. Мечник опасался, что она может кинуть в него что-нибудь тяжелое. Карин гневно посмотрела на него и ничего не ответила. – Ну перестань, сколько ты собираешься дуться? – он сказал это мягко, но видимо она разглядела в этом что-то оскарбительное, потому что бросила в него кунай.

- Пока я жива, - прибавила она громко. Он легко увернулся от этого куная.

- Перестань. Саске обламывает тебя по несколько раз в день, но с ним ты ведешь себя иначе, - предъявил ей мечник.

- Он - честный. А ты – мразь. Ты согласился и обламал. Хотел поиздеваться, да?

- Я тебя не обламывал, просто я подумал, что к тебе нужен другой подход, - выпалил он гневно. Девушка посмотрела на него с любопытством.

- Что за подход?

- Специальная атмосфера. Что-то должно вытекать из чего-то, нельзя просто заняться сексом. Тем более в первый раз, - объяснил он спокойно. Видимо он нажимал на правильные клавиши, потому как красноволосая полностью успакоилась и ее лицо смягчилось. Он незаметно выдохнул. Мечнику обычно было трудно найти правильные слова, поэтому он был рад, что ему это удалось.

- Хорошо. У тебя есть второй шанс.

Суйгетсу засиял. Теперь он сделает все правильно. Он в этом не сомневался.


	3. Chapter 3

III

На следующий день Хозуки пригласил Карин на свидание. Мечник хорошо подготовился. Цветы, ресторан, прогулка под луной. Правда, не обошлось без мелких стычек. Но, в конце концов, это же были Суйгетсу и Карин, ссоры были в порядке вещей. Провожая ее до квартиры, парень заранее знал к чему все идет.

- Зайдешь? – спросила она лукаво.

- А то, - был ответ. Закрыв за собой дверь, Суйгетсу притянул девушку к себе и страстно поцеловал напарницу. Карин отвечала на его поцелуи также страстно. Теперь все казалось ему естественным и правильным. Не прерывая поцелуй, они дошли до дивана в гостиной. Мечник осторожно начал задирать платье девушки, но тут случилось нечто странное. Карин начала останавливать руки парня, которые естественно хотели залезть повыше. Суйгетсу остановился и вопросительно взглянул на нее.

- Прости, это рефлекс, - сказала она. – Продолжай.

Он возобновил поцелуй и легонько пошел рукой вверх. Она опять его остановила. Мечник снова остановился:

- Я не понимаю. Ты хочешь или нет, - спросил он.

- Хочу.

- Ну, так что не так?

- А ты не можешь не обращать на это внимание? – спросила Карин с мольбой в глазах.

- Как не обращать, если я даже до трускиов не могу дойти. Там ты наверное вообще укакошишь меня?

- Может, привяжешь мне руки? Ну, чтобы я не сопративлялась… – это было отчаянием.

- С ума сошла? Это уже будет насилием, - парень был в шоке. Он встал и начал собираться. По его лицу было видно, что он злится.

- Ну почему нельзя нейтрализовать мне руки. Я ведь сама прошу, - сказала она уходящему парню. Хозуки ничего не ответил и вышел, прикрыв дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Теперь Суйгетсу отказывался разговаривать с девушкой. Он злился, потому что думал, что она так хотела отомстить ему. "Вот стерва!" не уставал проклинать ее парень. Карин несколько дней ждала, что он первый заговорит, но он видимо не собирался этого делать.

- Привет, - не выдержала Карин на четвертый день.

- Отвали, - ответил он грубо, и побрел домой.

"Ну уж нет! Теперь я ему все высскажу!" – возмутилась она до глубины души, и пошла за ним. Хозуки делал вид, что не замечает Карин, идущую за ним. Дойдя до квартиры, он хотел было захлопнуть дверь перед ее носом, но она успела поставить ногу.

- Тебе придется меня выслушать, проклятая рыбешка! – сказала она яростно и вошла.

- Не нужно утруждать себя. Я уже все понял. Так что проваливай, пока я не разрезал тебя на куски, - он смотрел на нее с такой же яростью.

- Брезгал привязывать меня, а теперь хочешь убить и расчленить? – Суйгетсу толкнул Карин к стенке, и надавил на горло.

- Ты уже отомстила за первый провал. Чего ты еще хочешь?! – спросил он, еще сильнее надавливая ей на горло.

- От..пус..ти… - еле выговорила девушка и наступила ему на ногу, и хотела открыть дверь. Мечник быстрым движением притянул ее за волосы, отчего она вскрикнула.

- Айййй, придурок!

- Заглохни!

- Сам заглохни! И тебе я хотела отдаться. Какая же я дура! – он опять толкнул ее к стене, но на этот раз не стал надавливать на горло, просто гневно смотрел на нее. – Чего смотришь? Лучше сразу уб… - Суйгетсу поцеловал ее еще более страстно, чем в прошлый раз. Волна желания захлыстнула их. Быстрыми и ловкими движениями освобождая друг друга от одежды, они нашли спальню. Хозуки повалил девушку на кровать и на секунды три задержал свой взгляд на Карин.

- Что? – спросила она с опаской.

- Ты просто сногсшибательна… - ответил парень. Красноволосая улыбнулась. Все шло просто потрясающе. От всех ласк мечника девушке хотелось прижиматься к нему сильнее, изварачиваться и стонать от удовольствия. Суйгетсу все еще помнил, что у нее это впервые, и использовал не только ласки, но еще одаривал всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми комплиментами, чтобы она доверилась ему. Карин была на седьмом небе от счастья.

- Саске просто не знает, от чего отказывается, - в его голове это звучал как комплимент, но он почувствовал, как тело Карин напряглось, как тогда, когда она пришла к нему в первый раз. Суйгетсу остановился и болезненно поднял глаза на девушку. Они яростно горели.

- Не может быть. Опять?! – сокрушался парень.

- Даааа…. А все так хорошо начиналось… - ответила она не скрывая грусти. Они затихли. Было уже поздно. Карин молча встала, собралась и побрела домой.


	5. Chapter 5

V

С тех пор прошла целая неделя. Напарники не ссорились, разговаривали только по необходимости. Обстановка становилась все невыносимее.

Свой законный выходной Карин решила провезти дома. Заняться было особо нечем, да и настроения не было чем-то заниматься. Она заварила себе лапшу и пошла включить телевизор, пока готовится ее еда. Вдруг она услышала стук в дверь. Девушка никого не ждала, поэтому нехотя открыла дверь. Перед ней стоял мечник с дисками в руках. Красноволосая удивилась, но ничего не сказала.

- Если у нас не получается переспать, может хотя бы кино посмотрим, - предложил он с улыбкой.

- Только не ужастик, - предупредила она.

- Шутишь? Только ужастик, - и не дожидаясь приглашения вошел к ней.

Пока Карин готовила лапшу и ему, Хозуки создовал атмосферу для просмотра ужастика. Выключив свет, он добился полной темноты. Они начали смотреть фильм ,сидя на диване. На утро Карин проснулась от ярких лучей солнца. Телевизор был до сих пор включен, а они спали в полулежачем положении на диване и держались за руки.

- Вставай Суйгетсу, пора на тренировки. Саске с нас кожу сдирет, - сказала она поспешно.

- Если ему так надо, пусть сам тренируется, - ответил Хозуки с просони.

Быстро умывшись, Карин стала переодеваться.

- Я выйду первая. Ты приходи через полчаса. Все равно ты все время опаздываешь, - проинструктировала она умывающегося парня.

- Мы пойдем вместе, - спокойно сказал мечник.

- Зачем?

- Три попытки износилования. Приговор – пожизненное заключение с Суйгетсу Хозуки. Карин улыбнулась.

Приговор был ясен и обжалованию не подлежал.


End file.
